


Perfect

by LadyLazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, Songfic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, based on an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli/pseuds/LadyLazuli
Summary: Tonight Lapis will confess her feelings to Peridot. Whether she wants to or not.





	Perfect

Lapis leaned against a wall and sighed. She hoped that Amethyst wouldn't be long in coming back.

She was in the school gym. Someone had come up with the brilliant idea of organizing a Valentine's Day dance. Everything was adorned with red and pink garlands, hearts, roses and other stupid things like those. Many girls had been excited by the event. But not Lapis. That's why she and Amethyst had decided to go to a rock concert on the beach instead of the ridiculous dance. Oh no, but Amethyst had to stop at school for Pearl to give her the money she owed her. Lapis had wanted to wait in the car, but Amethyst insisted that she come in with her. Now she was repentant. She didn't care what others thought, but it was uncomfortable to be surrounded by well-groomed girls who wore dresses while she wore ripped jeans and a worn flannel.

She expected Amethyst to use that money to buy her a burger or somethig. She deserved it for be forced to go to that stupid event. Some girls danced with their boyfriends and smiled like fools. Oh, it was disgusting.

However, she found herself thinking that maybe she wouldn't mind being there if she had someone to be with... But no, that wouldn't happen.

Yes, she liked someone. A little nerd who never talked to anyone called Peridot. She had liked her for several years, but she had never dared to speak to her more than occasionally. She got very nervous when she was in front of her, and it was something that nobody could explain, 'cause Lapis was usually very sure of herself. Nor could explain why Lapis was so interested in the little freak of the class, being that there were several boys and girls who were more than willing to go out with her. Truth be told, Lapis couldn't explain it either, but she was very sure of what she felt. She hadn't dared to confess her feelings, but surely Peridot knew it. That is, everyone in the school knew it! It wasn't a secret to anyone, and yet she denied it.

Well, except for her friends. They were fully aware of Lapis' sincere feelings, but they were forbidden to speak to anyone else about that, although they insisted that she should tell Peri what she felt for her. She didn't know if she would dare to do it someday, but for now she wasn't ready. She didn't want to be rejected.

They used to talk from time to time when Lapis sat "casually" next to her in some class. The blonde girl was very nice, although somewhat shy. And being that way, Lapis knew that if she rejected her, she wasn't going to talk to her again. That's why she preferred to have a "hi" assured rather than taking the next step.

"Hey!" Amethyst exclaimed, appearing at her side

"Finally!" Lapis replied "Pearl gave you the money?"

"Yeah, everything's ready. Hey, how about we look for Peridot?"

Lapis felt herself blush and cleared her throat to say "Why?"

"I don't know... It's Valentine's Day"

"No, thanks. Let's go or we'll miss the first band"

"Sure"

Suddenly the lights of the place went out and the music was interrupted. General complaints and whistles were heard.

"What's happening?" Lapis asked

"I don't know"

The screen where they were projecting the music videos lit, and Lapis felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw herself, sitting on her bed with her guitar in her hands, rehearsing a song. Oh shit...

" _Lapis! What are you doing_?" that was Amethyst's voice, who was recording the video

" _Nothing_ " she answered, without looking up

"What the hell is this?!" Lapis exclaimed

Amethyst smiled. Lapis felt that she blushed a lot. That had happened only a week ago. She had to stop it or she was going to die of shame if it continued.

" _Wait!_ " Amethyst said, laughing " _You're rehearsing that Ed Sheeran's song_?!"

" _Yeah, what's the deal?_ "

" _Oh, nothing! It's just that the song blends very well with that Slayer shirt_ "

"Stop this!" Lapis demanded

"I'm sorry, it's already done" Amethyst replied

Lapis pushed through the crowd to get to the DJ, which was Greg. Sure he was projecting the video.

" _Are you recording?_ " the Lapis of the video asked, smiling at the camera. Some guys whistled at that smile

" _Yep, I'm trying out my new camera. Go ahead! Keep playing your cheesy song_ "

" _Pff forget it_ "

" _Oh c'mon! It will help me see how good the microphone is!_ "

" _All right_ "

" _Imagine you're gonna sing to Peridot!_ "

The Lapis of the video laughed, but the real Lapis covered her face with embarrassment while everyone whistled and gave out encouragement exclamations.

" _You know I wouldn't do that_ " Lapis said

" _Just imagine it! We know you learned that song thinking about Peri_ "

" _Okay! Just shut up and I'll sing_ "

Lapis forgot to go to remove the video and decided to run to the door, which was difficult among so many people. She stopped seeing the screen, but the next thing was that she heard herself start playing and singing:

" _I found a love for me... Darling just dive right in and follow my lead... Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet... I never knew you were the someone waiting for me..._ "

Some girls let out surprise exclamations. Sure, it was the song that everyone wanted to be dedicated. It seemed increasingly difficult to move among the people.

" _We were just kids when we fell in love... Not knowing what it was... I will not give you up this time_ "

Lapis was sure they were blocking her path.

" _But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own... And in your eyes you're holding mine..._ "

Yes. Suddenly, everyone whistled and was pushing her towards the center of dance floor. What the fuck...?

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark... With you between my arms... Barefoot on the grass..."_

She tried to go against the pushes, but everyone insisted on taking her to the center

" _Listening to our favorite song... When you said you looked like a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it... Darling, you look perfect tonight..._ "

And yeah, Lapis ended up in the center of the dance floor, where her class mates had formed a circle where now she was. She was very, very embarrassed. Amethyst was going to pay dearly for that.

" _Well I found a woman, stronger than anybody I know... She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home..._ "

The crowd was very happy. Some girls sang the song. Fuck, it was so embarrassing... She used to be the rocker girl that seemed cold, and now everyone saw that silly video.

Suddenly there was even more excitement. The crowd was excited, and Lapis didn't understand anything. But then they threw someone else inside the circle, just as they had done with Lapis.

Peridot was very flushed. She wore a simple green dress and her hair was combed to the side. She seemed to want to leave the circle, but then she saw Lapis.

" _We are still kids, but we're so in love, fighting against all odd... I know we'll be alright this time..._ "

Well, now she understood. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and walked towards Peridot, who didn't move. Lapis felt that her heart was going to come out of her chest. All around her, everyone shouted things like "Go for her, Lapis!"

" _I see my future in your eyes..._ "

Lapis extended her hand to Peridot, who took it hesitantly. Lapis hated dancing. Fuck, she hated it so much... And yet there she was, moving awkwardly with the girl of her dreams to the rhythm of her own voice.

" _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful, I don't deserve this... darling, you look perfect tonight_ "

"I didn't plan this, I'm so sorry" she whispered to Peri in her ear, as they continued dancing.

"No, I know. Your friends did it. Garnet convinced me to come" Peri replied

"You look beautiful in that dress"

"And you with... those clothes"

Lapis laughted. She couldn't believe that all this was real.

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms..._ "

"Peri... I like you very much"

" _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song..._ "

"I thought you would never say it!" Peri exclaimed, with a nervous laugh

" _I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel in person, she looks perfect..._ "

"I also like you a lot, Lapis"

" _I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight_ "

Lapis kissed her. She kissed her slowly and hugged her very tightly. She felt Peridot's fingers in her hair, and listened to everyone around applauding.

When they separated, Lapis realized that she was crying of happiness.

" _Promise that you won't show this to anyone!_ " the Lapis of the video exclaimed, and Amethyst's laughter was heard before the screen went black again.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it's just an idea I had when listening to the song xD I hope you liked it :3


End file.
